


The Dance of the Happy Little Toaster

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Baby Gay Willow Rosenberg, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Morning After, The key word here is 'wow', such happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: What went through Willow's mind the morning after the events of 'New Moon Rising'?
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	The Dance of the Happy Little Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> There are several references – to a Beatles song; the 'Puppy' episodes of Ellen; to a movie, referenced in Something Blue, which I had not seen at the time I wrote this. Finally the last line is unashamedly stolen from what, I think, was the first lesbian Queer movie of any kind) I ever saw, Lianna released in 1983.

She was _naked_! In Tara's bed.

The sudden enormity of her situation made her giggle, albeit quietly.

_“Wow!”_

She gasped; hushing herself instantly.

It had been wow!

They'd been intimate before; they'd been half-naked before, but it had been nothing more than high class, chocolate frosted, necking.

Last night had been low class, chocolate; honey filled, hi-caffeine... _lust-lovin'_

_Wow!_

She glanced over at the peaceful face of her lover.

Her lover.

Tara was her lover.  
  
Trying not to laugh out loud, Willow wondered if she was now an _'official'_ lesbian; if Tara would get an official Ellen _'I've turned a straight girl'_ toaster oven.

Giggling once more, she smirked as she noticed the tiniest bit of drool on Tara's cheek.

If she wasn't so frightened of waking her, Willow would've kissed it away.

Wow.  
Then she stroked some hair away from Tara's face; daring to kiss her, ever so softly; ever so carefully; ever so daintily, on the forehead.

Closing her eyes, Willow breathed the still sweaty scent of her lover.

Her lover. Tara was her lover.

Wow.

It was a fact now. No going back.

She snorted as she fought back a laugh.

_Hell_ , she wanted to shout; cry out.

She contented herself with another gentle kiss; chaste, on her lover's cheek.

Her lover. Tara was her lover.

She held her breath as Tara stirred slightly. Then, for several minutes, she simply took in the sight of Tara's breathing... in... out... deep in sleep.

_'O Goddess, but she was beautiful!'_

_“She loves you; yeah, yeah, yeah.”_

She felt almost _too_ happy, she felt... drunk.

She wanted to tell the world.

She felt like dancing and singing.

She wanted to _testify._

Instead, for over half an hour, she had to be content with simply watching Tara's breathing; gifting herself of the slightest of kisses; on the cheek; on her forehead.  
  
Once, daringly, on the lips.

She even stroked her shoulder.

Finally she felt forced to action; she could no longer stay silent.

Her lover, she told herself again.

_“My lover; Tara Maclay is my lover.”_

Whispered, she still hid a grin wider than the Grand Canyon behind her hands.

_Was_ it possible to be too happy?

_Nuh-uh!_

She felt compelled to laugh; to cry; to shout; to scream.

She could not even begin to decide which.

She knew disturbing Tara's peaceful sleep would be an unbearable crime.

She wondered if Tara was dreaming about her.

Carefully disengaging herself from the covers, Willow reluctantly clambered out of bed.

Away from Tara.

Picking up a discarded t-shirt; she grabbed her overnight bag and, taking one last look at Tara's face, she wandered slowly down the hallway to the showers.

There, despite the early hour, she took the most wonderful shower she had ever experienced.

She ran her hands; exploring, over a body that she had never known before.

Touching her lips; brushing fingertips over her nipples; stroking her belly; teasing herself – _hissing_ at how ready she was – between her legs.

Everywhere Tara had touched her.

Eventually she stepped, dripping, from the shower and stood naked in front of a mirror.

She placed a finger on her tongue; tasting it.

Just to see if it felt any different.

It tasted like it was fresh from the shower.

She was almost disappointed, but she finally felt free to let out the long suppressed laughter.

For several more minutes she stared; finally drying herself, at the face in the mirror. Studying the inane grin on the face of a woman she could hardly recognise.

Yet seemed to know for the first time.

She seemed to be glowing.

Was she glowing?

She chuckled.

Of course she was glowing.

She _was_ fresh from the shower.

Fresh from her lover. Her lover Tara Maclay.

She repeated it aloud; laughing as she brushed wet hair from her face.

Then staring defiantly into the mirror; she declared.  
  
_“Willow Rosenberg eats pussy!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote the original version of this sometime in the winter of 2002/3; was invited to post it on both Mystic Muse & NearHerAlways (both still up, but no longer updated); eventually decided that I needed to re-edit it as I felt it could be better; which led to the version here. 
> 
> The title is a reference to a movie ([The Brave Little Toaster](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brave_Little_Toaster)) that was itself referenced in Something Blue which I eventually got to see when it was screened at the DCA in Dundee. 
> 
> The last line is name changed only from a morning after scene, that sounded so wonderfully proud and defiant to my ears and begged to be written into this story, and comes from [the movie Lianna](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lianna); made two years before the iconic Desert Hearts (my head canon has Tara showing her a VHS tape of it she found at a street market. 
> 
> The song referenced is [here with lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdUZzbCrZ4Y) and [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTFNK1PQ6jg) the scene from Ellen's sitcom Puppy episodes II referenced.


End file.
